Digimon Xros Wars: The Shining Zodiac
by Edward the Pure
Summary: Edward never expected to be transfered to an alternate world, but it happened anyway. He will join the fight against the Bagura army, and find out secrets that his family hid frmo him when he was younger. Possibly T later on, but K  for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers who are currently reading this. The name is Edward the Pure if you couldn't tell from what it says by the title when you select this. This hopefully will give me a new audience to my works, but with the luck I have been having lately I highly doubt it. I am not going to have a long AN here so let's jump in to it with no prior knowledge except what you had read for the summary, which wasn't very good but I hope it was good enough for people to read this. And for all of time to recognize, I don't own Digimon. I just own the plot and some characters. Let's get started.**

Chapter 1

I sat at my computer and began writing my paper that was due the next day. My astronomy teacher expected me and only me to write a 10 page essay on the constellations we see in the sky, mainly focusing on the Zodiac. I promised my mom that it would be done but I never said I'd get it done right away. I surfed the internet and looked up the usual stuff, updates, how my account and YouTube channel were doing, poorly as usual, and looking up glitches for games.

I pulled out the device my brother gave me before he went to live with his wife in England, leaving me here in America with my parents who were way obsessive with my grades. It was still white and had a blank screen. I don't know what made me think that something was supposed to happen with it, but I did. I put it back in the drawer, get off the internet, pull up Word so that I can begin, and go walk over to my fridge to get a soda. I walked back to my computer but stopped when I got to the mirror, and looked at myself. Nothing had changed in about 8 years. I didn't look any older other than my height, standing 5'10". I still looked about 12 despite being 17 and my red hair is still as short as it was then. I was wearing my usual attire, a black t-shirt with the symbol for Scorpio on the front and jeans that looked new. I walked away, disappointed that I still looked this way.

As soon as I pull up and begin to type up my essay, the screen turns pixilated and a figure appears. I can't make it out, but soon after the screen returns to normal. Thinking nothing of it I returned to typing. But soon after it happens again, but this time it sounds like its talking to me. I can't make anything out but it appears to not be happy.

I turn off the monitor but the screen stays the same. As I go to unplug then entire computer, freaking out that something was going on here, a hand appears from the screen and grabs me, pulling me into the screen as crazy as it sounds. I struggle trying to stay out but fail, nearly falling in. I grab the white device, feeling drawn towards it on instinct, I fall into the screen. Darkness soon clouds my vision.

When I came to there was a woman with pink hair in a maid's outfit and short chains on her wrists standing over me, looking at me inquisitively. I sit up, head pounding, and look around. It was night out but there weren't any stars, yet I could see that I was surrounded by canyon walls. "I see that you are awake," she says. I look over at her, confusion written over my face. "Good, now where is your base of operations?" She grabs my arm and twists it behind my body with inhuman like force, causing me to scream out in pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing lady? I don't understand what you're talking about," I tell her, trying to ignore the pain as best as I can. She twists my arm even more. "I swear on the life of me I'm not lying!" She twists even harder and I can hardly feel it now. I'm sure that if she twists anymore.

"Let him go, he doesn't know anything," a voice said from nowhere. "Yeah he just got here a minute ago," a different, similar sounding voice said. She lets go and bows before heading towards the voice. "So, who are you little human?" The voices say simultaneously. The owners walk out of the shadows. They were human shaped but had spherical heads and no mouth. Their eyes glowed yellow. "I say again, who are you?" The first one asked.

"Edward Carlson, who are all of you?" I ask. They turn to each other and merged into one body, only leaving one of them now.

"That is not something you should concern yourself with. You better get out of here before you get hurt." He stands up and jumps on top of the walls. The maid comes back with a glass of water.

"Do not mind Geminimon too much. He just doesn't like talking to people who he's never met before. But he will warm up eventually," she hands me the glass, and accept it graciously. "My name is Virgomon, one of the 12 Zodiac warriors of the Digital World." I nearly choked on the water as I drank it. Zodiac? I was just writing about this stuff. "Are you alright sir?" She asks.

"Yes I'm alright, Virgomon was it?" She nods. "What is the Digital World?" She motions around her.

"The Digital World is where we Digimon live." She was confusing me a bit more.

"Alright, what are Digimon?" She gives me a confused look.

"Digimon are what we are, me and Geminimon. Creatures that feel everything that you humans do but are stronger." I look at Geminimon and see he's staring into the horizon intensely. "He is looking for the enemy Digimon. We thought you were someone among their ranks, so that's why I nearly twisted your arm off. I apologize." She gives a deep bow, and I dismiss it.

Explosions occur everywhere and I look over to see some sort of mole with a drill nose and claws as well as one of those dumb curly mustaches emerge from the ground. "Drimogemon, we need to get out of here now." Virgomon grabs me and jumps away, running faster than I thought anyone could. We got to a canyon and she places me with a small purple Digimon, a cross shaped Digimon, a grandfather clock Digimon and a dagger shaped Digimon. "Stay with the little ones. I must go and aid my brothers." She leaves without another word.

I looked and saw that these guys were obviously scared and didn't want to be here. I could understand their feelings and a bit more. I was in some other world and if I died here what would happen? Would I just return to the real world or would I actually die? I really wanted to go home. More explosions and one of those mole things, Drimogemon I believe, appeared and surrounded us.

They all charged towards us, drills spinning. I prepared myself for the hit, but it didn't come. Instead they were hit with multiple hits. I turned to see a mechanical lion and some sort of robot come and fire more attacks at the Drimogemon until they went back underground to escape. "Dorumon are you alright?" The robot asked.

"Yes, I'm alright Gardromon. LoaderLeomon, are you going to get rid of these guys?" The purple Digimon asked. The lion looked at him and seemed to smirk.

"I'll do my best Dorumon. But you have to make sure that our friend here," he motions towards me then continues, doesn't get killed." Dorumon nodded his head eagerly.

Explosions occurred farther away, and they headed towards it, Gardromon tripping along the way. These guys were helping each other out and were cool. I decided to peek and see how they were doing, and saw that they were getting their butts handed to them actually. They were being hit with all sorts of attacks that came from the top of the canyon. Geminimon was trying his best to get rid of the attackers on top, but they blasted him and he fell to the ground on top of Virgomon. These guys weren't doing so well, but I wasn't sure how I could help. Virgomon was firing rocks from the ground and hitting the Drimogemon and swinging her chains making them longer then they appeared to be and hitting even more. Even the two that saved us were getting hit with hard attacks.

I ran over blindly to try and help them. Dorumon and the rest came up and stopped in front of me to stop me. "I can't let these guys get hurt. I may not know them but they're in trouble and that's all I care about." A glow emerged from my pocket and the device flew out in front of me. Something told me to tell it my name, but it was more like a feeling than anything else. "Edward Carlson." They looked at me strangely, apparently not being able to see it. It stopped glowing and turned a lighter shade of white. They stared in awe at what I just did. "What?"

The clock stepped forward, surprise in his voice. "That's the Xros Loader. With that you could help out more than you think." I look at the device, trying to understand how this could help. Before I could, the wall is completely torn down as a giant metal dragon roars and focuses on Geminimon and Virgomon. I run forward, the "Xros Loader" in hand. I wasn't lying before. I don't care if I don't know them. They need help and I'll give it to them, no matter what.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well that ends it for this. Nothing to add so I'm ending here. Hope to read some reviews before I decide to update. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Took me my sweet time to finish this but it was worth it, I hope. I will not waste your time so let's get down on it.**

Chapter 2

The metallic creature let out a roar that did not sound very pleasant. When it did, Geminimon and Virgomon turned to look at it. They turned to each other and nodded, each understanding whatever the other was thinking. Virgomon clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground. "Gaia's Wall," she said. A huge wall of stone came up and blocked the metal Digimon. Virgomon stepped towards the wall and drew her fist back. "Virgin's Wrath." The fist connected with the wall and shattered it, causing multiple shards, caused by the strength of the attack, to imbed themselves into the giant. It didn't seem to notice and just stood there.

Geminimon stood next to Virgomon in an instant. "Good job, I'll take the rest," he told her. She nodded and jumped on top of the canyon wall to attack all the enemies coming at us. Geminimon split into two and began to glow brightly. "Double Up." He changed form into a human like golem. "PsyGolemon, Rock Rave." He lifted his hands and seemed to move them apart as the shards went further in and went through its metal body. After that Geminimon returned to his former state, but was met by a fist as he changed back.

"You think that damage like this can harm me, Chaosdramon? I will give you that your power to change into other Digimon is powerful but it's still weak nonetheless." His right hand began to spin at a rate that didn't seem possible. "Chaos Crusher." He slammed it into Geminimon and sent him flying towards the other canyon wall, creating a crater in it. Geminimon fell to the ground, apparently injured badly. Virgomon noticed but was hit with a powerful blast in the back as she fell to the ground from on top of the wall. "Is this the best of the Constellation Zone? I should get stronger subordinates." He seemed to laugh at what he said but was cut off when Virgomon got back up to fight.

Dorumon catches up to me and stops in front of me. "Wait, you can't do anything to help physically. Just use the Xros Loader." I stared at him confused, like he grew another head. "Just hold it up, call out the names of some Digimon and then say DigiXros. It's an old story but I'm sure it's true." I look at it, wondering what it could do.

"Well here goes nothing." I think of 2 Digimon off the top of my head. "Gardromon, LoaderLeomon. DigiXros." The robot and the lion both turned into lights and flew up into the sky and combined.

"DigiXros," their combined voices stated. When the light faded, Gardromon stood there with LoaderLeomon's cannon's mounted on his arms, a gold colored mask covering his helmet, and LoaderLeomon's body on his back. "Loader Barrage," he said in Gardromon's voice. He fired a burst of gold energy into Chaosdramon and sent him backing up.

"What, DigiXros? It can't be," the cannon's mounted on his back began to charge up energy. "Hyper Infinity Cannon." Red energy shot from the cannons and headed for Gardromon, but he didn't seem worried. He just simply jumped out of the way, the clumsiness from earlier seemed to be gone.

"Alright, let's see what else we can do." I think of something else. "Knife Digimon, what's your name." It seemed surprised I was wondering.

"Shakamon," it told me. I nod and I think I know who the cross and clock are.

"Dorumon, Cruxmon, Shakamon, Horologiumon. DigiXros." All four of them combined. Dorumon was still standing with a minute hand shaped like Shakamon with a cross that had blades on each side.

"Xros Wheel and Time Blade," Dorumon said. He charged Chaosdramon and threw the cross, spinning it and slashing off one of his cannons. He jumped and slashed off the other with the sword. They all separated into their component forms.

"Alright, crank up the power and get Virgomon and Geminimon in on the action," Cruxmon, the cross, told me. I nod and point my Xros Loader at them.

"Virgomon, Geminimon. DigiXros." They both looked at me with surprise and turned into lights, Virgomon pink, Geminimon yellow, and combined. The result was Virgomon in a different dress. She was wearing a blue shirt with the symbol for Gemini on the front and a leather skirt. Her hair was left to flow and was slightly longer.

"Alicemon," she said in Virgomon's voice. Chaosdramon just roared at the new enemy for him to fight. "White Rabbit." In a flash she was next to Chaosdramon's head and sent a shattering kick to his face.

"Insolent fools." He tried hitting her but she grabbed his arm and tossed him effortlessly. "Why you, I'll destroy all of you!" A port opened up on his left hand. "Destroyed Hook." A missile came out and was about to strike where Alicemon was.

"Mad Hatter." A hat appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the attack. It disappeared in an instant. "And to end this off." She put her palms together and created a heart shaped energy form between them. "Queen of Hearts." The heart blasted towards Chaosdramon who was completely annihilated by the attack.

The Drimogemon saw this and tried to get away, but Gardromon got to them before they could. The body on his back separated into two separate cannons that were charged by the ones on his arms. "Loader Cannon's." Multiple blasts came from it destroying all the left over Drimogemon.

Alicemon separated back into Virgomon and Geminimon and they both seemed to be surprised. Geminimon spoke first. "That was a great idea. I've never seen anything like it before. Glad to meet you, now." He held out his hand and I accepted, happily.

*3 years later*

An army of Tyrannomon, Scorpiomon, Gigasmon, NiseDrimogemon, and Infermon came towards a large fortress with a spirograph on the entrance. A giant red dragon known as Megidramon looked at the fortress, scoffing at it. He wondered how his brother had been defeated by people who had such a small fortress, but that was all they needed. He looked up and saw the flag for the enemy, Team All-Stars, above it.

"Hey Megidramon," a male voice called from the fortress. "You know who you're dealing with right? Just ask this before taking another step. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" The voice stopped and rocks seemed to shift under his army as a lady in a maids outfit burst from the ground, and many other Digimon could be seen out ahead of them. This is Team All-Stars full power, just what he wanted.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well that allowed me to start the official beginning of this story. I would like to thank LunarBlaze for being the only one to review this story before I updated this. And to those who read my FT story, I'll be updating that ASAP, I just need to work hard and find a good way to end it. The endings are all sucky and I hate them. It will probably be updated by tomorrow at least. And just a heads up, I'm thinking of making a Soul Eater story also. Challenge myself with writing three stories all at the same time. This is for those who don't understand what the attacks do.**

*** Gaia's Wall makes a wall of stone**

***Virgin's Wrath is basically just a punch with all of Virgomon's force behind it.**

***Double Up allows Geminimon to turn into any Digimon he has seen.**

***Chaos Crusher is just a drill using the right hand.**

***Hyper Infinity Cannon fires a blast of energy at a target.**

***Destroyed Hook, despite the name, is just a missile that infects the target with a virus destroying their code.**

***Loader Barrage sends out multiple blasts of golden energy out of the blasters on Gardromon's arms.**

***Loader Cannon is just the Dorulu Cannon just with 4 cannons not 2.**

***Xros Wheel is just a wheel made from Cruxmon's body with Shakamon's blades on it.**

***Time Blade is just a sword with a powerful swing in it.**

***White Rabbit allows Alicemon to move fast.**

***Mad Hatter creates a hat that brings any attack coming at Alicemon into the bottom of it and stops it from hitting her.**

***Queen of Hearts fires a heart shaped beam at any enemy.**

**And that is it. Before I go though, also for my FT readers, there will be something special for Monday, if I can get Izaya's chapter done. You'll never guess what it is and no spoilers. The attacks of Alicemon are based off of the story Alice in Wonderland and the Digimon based on the constellations, the DigiXroses and the human are all of my own creation. So until we meet again dear reader, ciao.**

**P.S. If you would please let me know how I did with my first story "The Living Contradiction." It's not getting much love from anyone, especially me. I may just get rid of it unless I can find some people who like it. Just let me know if you like it or not and what you think of it. I hope that you have a great day, ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, I am back with this story. For the Zodiac Digimon, for the ones with actual Zodiac names, excluding Scorpiomon, Sagittarimon and Capricormon, and any others that haven't appeared yet, all look like their counterparts from Fairy Tail. Let us begin.**

**PS: This is one of my rare third person POV.**

Chapter 3

Megidramon watched as Dorumon, Gardromon, Virgomon, Geminimon and 7 other Digimon came up. He was surprised to be met with so little force, but then remembered who it was he was dealing with. All Stars had defeated a prototype of Chaosdramon like it was nothing.

The two in the middle were both white Boxers (dogs) with pure black eyes. One was about human size while the other was the size of a puppy. The third was a bull in golden armor and platinum horns. The fourth was a centaur like Digimon with a bow attacked to his left arm, the lower half of Raidramon with a quiver full of arrows on his right hip, Raidramon's helmet, and Flamedramon's armor on his upper body. The fifth was a liger the size of a building with orange fur and red stripes. The sixth was a scorpion like Digimon. The final one was the one that really caught Megidramon's eye. It was a lion human size with human characteristics. He had a trench coat on his shoulders, black pants, orange fur with an X shaped scar on his chest, a sword sheathed behind his back, and a white mane held back by a visor. He also had a reed in his mouth.

Behind them was the person he was hoping to see All Stars' general, Edward Carlson. He may have been 20 but he looked about 14. "Megidramon, if you know what's best for you you'd best leave now." Megidramon scoffs at what Edward is insinuating.

"And why would I do that? You here is exactly what I wanted," the dragon said. This time Edward was the one to scoff.

"And why is that?" Multiple shadows flew over him. He looked up and saw that Megidramon had also brought an army of Pteramon, Parrotmon, Saberdramon and Gryphomon. He didn't seem impressed, but was surprised at the numbers of them. "So that's why, got it. But do you really think I'd leave the fort unguarded?" He asked the dragon.

"I thought of that. But you can't match these numbers without DigiXrossing." The two were now just batting back and forth about who was smarter. "And not to mention the water ways in and out are being attacked as well young man." Edward actually looked happy with his enemy's accomplishments.

"Now you are really an idiot then," he told Megidramon. The dragon was confused and simply sat there, waiting for something to happen.

When the air army got close to the fort, a female voice could be heard shouting an attack. "Unequal Force!" She yelled. Immediately half of the army fell from the sky to the ground, crushed by the force of gravity. A dragon then walked towards the fallen Digimon.

"Dynamo Cannon!" It stated as it shot multiple blasts from the cannons mounted all over its body. He continued to fire until all the grounded Digimon were destroyed. The other half was hit by a surprise attack courtesy of another dragon. This one known to all as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

"I'll handle the rest Cannondramon. Lillymon, help go help the aquatic division." A pixie flew up beside him and flew towards the waterways. The cannon dragon below, who was apparently called Cannondramon, aimed his cannons in case he needed to attack. "Mega Fire," he said as a ball of flames shot from his mouth decimating all Digimon in its path. I few Digimon survived and began to prepare an attack before interrupted by an eagle Digimon.

"Grand Horn," it said as it flew straight through a Pteramon causing it to turn into harmless data.

Edward surveyed the attack from where he stood, and Megidramon was staring in shock. His army had been destroyed in mere minutes. He hoped his water division would have more luck, which it didn't. The army consisted of a few MegaSeadramon, Pukumon, Coelamon and a horde of Hangyoumon.

When they were noticed, a mermaid Digimon dove underwater and let the others know. The underwater fighters consisted of a Vikemon, a couple of Zudomon, a GigaSeadramon, a human sized crab Digimon, a dolphin sized fish Digimon, herself and a Submarimon. The crab and fish were two of the 12 Zodiac warriors of the Digital World. The crab was Cancemon and the fish was Piscesmon. She was the most powerful of the water division by her own opinion, since she was the only one that could actually control water. She was known as Aquarimon, another Zodiac warrior.

When the Bagura's underwater team got there, they were surprised to find that their enemy's were waiting for them. Vikemon charged toward the Pukumon horde. "Mjollnir," he said as he slammed the morning star on his back into one of the Pukumon, causing the others to attack him. The Zudomon came to help him out, slamming their hammers into the puffer fishes.

"Hammer Spark," they said as their hammers charged with electricity, shocking the Pukumon. The rest of the army charged the enemies. The GigaSeadramon aimed for the MegaSeadramon, charging it's mouth.

"Giga Sea Destroyer," it said in a mechanical voice as it shot an energy torpedo, deleting a few of the sea serphants. There were still some left so Submarimon decided to take out the rest.

"Oxygen Torpedo," he said as blasts of oxygen shot out from ports near his nose, exploding and deleting a few more. The two of them kept up their attacks as only the Coelamon and Hangyoumon remained.

"Aquarimon, mind if I take the Coelamon? I rarely see any form of action these days," Piscesmon said. Aquarimon nodded as the fish swam towards the ancient fish.

"Vortex Spin," he said as he twisted and charged towards the enemy, slamming straight through them and deleting them like they were nothing. Upon seeing this, the Hangyoumon tried to escape. They failed miserably though.

"Oh no you don't," Cancemon said. He opened his left claw and water swirled in it. "Claw Cannon." A bullet of water shot out from it and impacted the fishermen and separated them. They began to spin in a vortex that Aquarimon was making with the porcelain pot.

"You really should learn," she said as she moved the pot downward. "Tsunami Slam." The water vortex flung the Hangyoumon out and continued and drilled them down into the ground, deleting them. "That takes care of that." But she was wrong. None of them noticed the MarineDevimon come up behind and begin to charge up an attack, but it didn't get a chance to.

"Flower Cannon," Lillymon, who had just arrived and noticed the MarineDevimon, said as her hands changed into a flower and shot out a green burst of energy. The MarineDevimon was taken by surprise and deleted. They were seriously dropping like flies.

"Thanks Lillymon," Submarimon said. She smiled and looked over to where Edward was. "I know, let's go." They all nodded. Only the Zodiac warriors, Submarimon and Lillymon went over to the action. Cannondramon and Imperialdramon were also on their way over incase their help was needed.

"Unbelievable! You just got rid of my two main armies," Megidramon said as more Digimon approached the group. "Dinohumon, give me your power!" He yelled to no one in particular. When a burst of purple lightning shot from the sky, Megidramon began to change. His body became covered in red armor, gained legs, two cannons on his shoulders, and his hands stayed the same. "Let's see you handle me when I'm in my true form, ChaosMegidramon." The giant began to spin his left arm. "Chaos Claw!" The lion human stepped forward to stop the attack.

"Flash Bantyo Punch," he said as he tried to stop the attack with his own, which ended up with his arm being torn up.

"BanchoLeomon, you can't do anything against me despite your power," the machine dragon taunted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you can't win this," Edward said calmly as he pulled out his Xros Loader. "Let's begin." He spun the dial on it and selected the Digimon he wanted. "Virgomon, Geminimon. DigiXros." Alicemon appeared from the light, but Edward wasn't done there. He selected two more Digimon. "Aquarimon, Cancemon. DigiXros!" The two combined into a human. She looked exactly like Aquarimon, but her pot was gone, she had a giant claw on her left arm and a small claw on her left hand and legs. "AquariSlashmon." And yet Edward still had more. All Stars were based on the power of numbers. "Last but not least, Lillymon, Submarimon. DigiXros." Submarimon separated in half. His head went over Lillymon's right hand, her wings were replaced by fins and a helmet like the cockpit of Submarimon. The flower on her head also bloomed into the shape of a water lily. "WaterLillymon." The three DigiXrosed Digimon landed and everyone got ready to fight.

The army of his Digimon charged forward and attacked while he charged up energy in his cannons. "MinorCanimon, MajorCanimon, Double Wolf Fang." The dogs both hear the command. The smaller one, MinorCanimon, got on the larger one, MajorCanimon's, back. The both began to charge like a drill and charged through a mass of Tyranomon. They were mowed down and deleted. The scorpion went up to the Scorpiomon.

"Really, I have to delete you? Oh well," he said as he raised his front claws up. "Tail Blade." A beam of energy fired from them and cut through them like they were nothing. Apparently after some confusion, the Scorpiomon were actually SkullScorpiomon. He was the only real Scropiomon. He continued to attack the wannabes and fought them hard. Infermon began to try to interfere but were stopped by an explosion. They turned and saw the liger.

"Target: SaberLeomon. Objective: Delete," they said as they turned to him and began to charge their lasers.

"Twin Fang." Multiple hairs flew from his mane and struck the Infermon. Unfortunately they weren't paralyzed by the attack and proceeded to fire.

BanchoLeomon, despite being injured, jumped in and prepared to attack. "King Lion." He drew his blade and cut down half of them without any trouble at all. The rest were surprised and were surprised when they saw a bull charging towards them.

"Bull Charge," he said as he plowed through them and sent the spider things into the air.

"Judgement Arrow," the archer said as he shot 3 3-pronged arrows from his bow, skewering 3 of them leaving only 8. Imperialdramon swooped down to finish them off.

"Positron Laser." A beam of energy shot from the cannon mounted on his back. It cut through the remaining Infermon and got rid of them.

SaberLeomon looked over to his fellow warriors. "Thank you brother, Taurumon, Sagittarimon and Imperialdramon." They all nodded and continued to attack the enemy.

Some NiseDrimogemon tried to attack the fish while it was out of water, but that was a mistake. Taurumon charged forth with its horns pointing forward. "Lightning Horn." He hit one and it was sent tumbling away. "Edward, DigiXros me." Edward turned and raised his Xros Loader, selecting Taurumon and Piscesmon.

"Taurumon. Piscesmon. DigiXros." Piscesmon turned into two coy fish and mounted themselves on Taurumon's sides. "Fishy Blasters." Taurumon turned towards a few NiseDrimogemon and fired blue energy at them, deleting the ones that it hit.

All the Gigasmon charged at Taurumon only to be stopped by Dorumon and Gardromon.  
>"Sorry, you have to get past us first," the purple creature said. The Gigasmon simply tried to punch him but he nimbly dodged. "Metal Cannon." A metal ball shoots from his mouth sending a Gigasmon backwards.<p>

Gardromon gets missiles out of his arms and gets ready to fire them. "Guardian Barrage." The missiles shot out and blew up, deleting several Gigasmon but a few still remained. That's when Cannondramon got in the way and began to fire at them.

"Pinpoint Shot." All the attacks hit, deleting the remaining Gigasmon. He looked over and signaled for them to get on his back. They did so and began to fight what remained of the army.

The remainder of Tyranomon, SkullScorpiomon and Infermon stood in a corner away from the action. Only to be sighted by the Xrosses. "Let's get them out of here," Alicemon said as she formed the heart shaped beam. "Queen of Hearts." The attack hit but a few of them managed to dodge and tried to run away, only to be blocked by AquariSlashmon.

"Crab Hammer." She said as she slammed her claw into multiple of the escapees, but 3 of each species were left. "WaterLillymon, mind getting the rest." The sprite was already on it, flying in front of the remaining army.

"Nothing personal here, just war," she said as she took aim with her right hand. "Flower Torpedoes." Multiple green blasts fired from the torpedo ports on Submarimon's head. What remained of the army was no longer a threat.

They turned to see that they boss had already gotten his attack fully charged. "You're finished, just accept it. Megiddo Infinity Cannon." Flames shot out from the cannons and were about to hit when AquariSlashmon got in the way.

"Tides of the Tempest," she said as water shot out like a geyser. The attacks were even for a second but AquariSlashmon got overpowered in the end.

"See, even she doesn't stand a chance." He lifted his right arm as a port opened up in his right hand. "Dragon Hook." A red burst shot out and Alicemon tried to stop it with her Mad Hatter, but it exploded and forced her to de-Xros. "Give it up."

"No, I still have one ace up my sleeve." Edward pulled out his Xros Loader and focused everything he had into one last Xros. "Dorumon. Gardromon. DigiXros." In a flash Gardromon's hatch on his stomach was opened as Dorumon jumped inside. The head shot off and Dorumon's head replaced it. The head fell down onto Dorumon's head sideways. It opened up to reveal his eyes and his jewel appeared on top. The hatch also turned into a prismatic crystal. He tested his joints and everything to make sure that everything was in order before announcing his name.

"Systems are a go. Dorumon X2!" He said as he put a peace sign out in front of him to accent the number. ChaosMegidramon didn't look all that impressed.

"So he put on some weight, big deal." His left arm began to spin again. "Chaos Claw." When it made contact with the X2's armor, the claws broke on contact.

"Nice try, now it's my turn." He jumped up towards the android's face and punched him. "Iron Knuckle." The impact broke the armor and sent the android back. Alicemon (re-Xrossed), WaterLillymon and AquariSlashmon all came to finish this up together.

"Let's do this guys," X2 said. They nodded and charged their strongest attacks. ChaosMegidramon did the same. "Silver Diamond." A bright light shot out from the jewel on his chest.

"Chain Break," Alicemon said as chains appeared on her wrists as they did on Virgomon and swung them at the dragon.

"Crab Cannon," AquariSlashmon said as a gush of water charged forth from the larger and smaller claws.

"Thorn Harpoon," WaterLillymon said as the harpoon like nose shot from her right hand, rotating counter clockwise.

"Megiddo Infinity Cannon," ChaosMegidramon said as he shot flames from the cannons. All the attacks collided, equally matched. Slowly the members of All Stars were winning but their power faltered every now and again.

"Come on guys, you can do it. We are the army whose power goes beyond the stars, show them everything we have!" Edwards yells at them, as the final push overtakes the flames and destroys ChaosMegidramon. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! That's what I'm talking about. Whoo-hoo." He stumbled a bit but gets better when he hits the ground. "Guess I still need to work on more than 4 Xrosses, huh?" I ask them as the Xrosses separate back into their component forms. "Alright, time to rest for the day. Into the Xros Loader." They do as I say except Imperialdramon, who carried me back to our fort (No it wasn't Edward's idea, Imperialdramon offered since Edward was so tired). With another day done he was hoping that he could rest the rest in the Constellation Zone. Normally there were just Digimon based on Constellation here, but with the area of the Digital World it's in, stray data comes in and reforms back to the original Digimon with no memory of what happened before. But there would be some new people coming for the Code Crown, and he was unaware of it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And we're done for this chapter. I know that this isn't too good but with what's coming next chapter, I needed this to be kind of fast, despite being long. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of this. Please review. Until then, ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo people, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, stupid blocks (not writers, the blocks that prevented me from writing this chapter, like stuff happening and homework). So to make up for it, I'm going to give you the best work I can manage when fueled by caffeine and let's go.**

Chapter 4

*Edward's POV*

I walked up to the top of the tower watching out for the Bagura Army's next move. It didn't appear that they were anywhere in sight but you never know with these guys. "You know Cannondramon and Imperialdramon will let us know when Bagura shows up, so why is it that you always come up here?" I voice asked. I turned around to see a lion with a mace tail.

"I don't know Loaderliomon. Maybe it's the view," I tell him, staring out towards the horizon.

"Well whatever it is, Libramon wants to see you to come down so we can practice those new Xrosses." I nod, not turning my gaze from the horizon. It had been a week since Bagura's last attack. There was no way they should be this quiet unless they have something planned. I walked down towards the training grounds.

When I got there I was greeted with Dorumon jumping on my back. His claws dug into my skin but after doing it so much I didn't even notice. "You're late again Edward. You really need to learn time management," a woman in dark blue robes and dark brown hair said. She had her back to me but when she turned you could see that she had on glasses.

"Yes I know Libramon we went over this last time as well." She gave me a slight glare.

"And the time before that and the time before that and so on." She walked over to a book shelf on the opposite end of the field and grabbed a big thick one. The front couldn't be read but I'm sure it had something to do with balance.

"Alright, so which one are we going to start out with?" I asked as she opened it and began to read. She motioned for Geminimon, SaberLeomon, Taurumon and a goat with white fur, silver hooves, big red eyes and very large, gold horns to come forward. "Alright." I reached in my pocket and brought out my Xros Loader. "Digi Xros!"

*Somewhere outside*

A rift opened up about 100 yards out from the fort that housed team All Stars. A kid with spiky brown hair, a blue shirt with a red vest over it, brown shorts and goggles stepped out, along with another boy and a girl. "What Zone do you guys think this is?" The first boy asked.

"I don't know Taiki, maybe Jijimon knows," the girl told him.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of this place before." A voice said from a red Xros Loader the boy had just gotten out of his pocket. When he finished this action, a dragon like Digimon with a V on his head popped out.

"Well whatever zone this is, we can't let the Bagura army get the Code Crown," it said. Taiki began to look around.

"Doesn't look like they're here yet. Maybe-" Before he could finish his thoughts a Cannondramon spotted them and shot at them. "Crap. Looks like they're here after all. Shoutmon you ready?" The dragon nodded.

*With Eamonn*

I fell down barely conscious. I had practiced every Digi Xros three times each and I had barely enough energy to get back up. When I did a Zudomon ran in. "Sir, a group of humans and a Digimon have appeared a few yards outside the fort." I got up quickly and nodded.

"Thanks. Let's go guys." Everyone went back into the Xros Loader as I ran outside. When I got out I saw Cannondramon firing at another dragon, this one much smaller, as a metal beetle, a wolf with a drill on its head and tail and a yellow star with some pick shaped Digimon attacked him to no avail.

"Taiki, this guy's tougher than I thought, we need some power here." A boy with spiky brown hair nodded and brought out a Xros Loader. I ran over in front of Cannondramon as fast as possible.

"Stop attacking him Bagura scum," I yelled at them, but they seemed to just be confused. "I thought that I told you that we wouldn't fall." Taiki walked over to me.

"Who are you?" He asked. It sounded like he was talking in Japanese, but for some reason I could understand him.

"Edward Carlson, general of Team All Stars. And who might you be?" I asked. He looked like he was just as confused as I was.

"Taiki Kudo, general of Xros Heart." I give him a suspicious look.

"Never heard of you guys, and trust me, I know every team. From Bagura to Twilight to Blue Flare you name it I know it. But I've never heard of no Xros Heart." I pull out my Xros Loader, waiting for him to make a move. He doesn't and I just stay that way.

"Well we've never heard of All Stars. So how do we know you're not Bagura?" He asked, holding onto his Xros Loader.

"Because Bagura has been attacking these lands for a long time. Even if you're not with them, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." He doesn't budge at all. "The Code Crown here won't appear unless the fort falls." His expression softens a bit.

"Maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Let's just get to know each other a bit first." I just give him a cold stare and turn my head towards the horizon. A faint line appears above it. It looks like the Bagura Army's back, but it looks like only one Digimon.

"You know how you can prove you're not an enemy? Take down the Digimon coming up. He's the Commander of this army fraction." He turns in the direction of the horizon and sees what I'm talking about.

"Zenjirou, Akari, get back." The girl and boy nod and get behind a rock. "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons. Digi Xros!" The dragon, beetle and wolf turn into lights and fused together leaving in its wake a giant robot.

"Shoutmon X4!" He said as the sword blazed. I looked at it and was surprised he could make such a big Xros effortlessly. The Digimon came into full view and it was Dinohumon. "Let's see what you got Bagura scum!" X4 shouted as he charged Dinohumon. The dinosaur just looked at him uninterested.

"Too bad for you I'm known for my speed. Lizard Dance." Dinohumon was gone and in front of X4 and slashed at him with his small swords, catching X4 off guard. He brought out his large sword and prepared to attack with it. "Akinakes." The blade impacted and sent X4 flying backwards.

"You think that hurt, I'll show you real pain." He swung his sword upwards. "Burning." He swung it downwards firing a V at Dinohumon. "Star Crusher." Dinohumon just swatted it away. X4 stood there confused. "But how?"

"Because I'm more powerful then you, to put it simply." He looked over at me and smirked a bit. "You expect something like this to defeat me?"

"No, I expected him to tire you down a bit for this." Gardromon and Dorumon popped out of the Xros Loader. "Dorumon and Gardromon, Digi Xros." Dorumon X2 formed and charged forward with his fist raised.

"Iron Knuckle." The fist hit him but he didn't seem to be affected. He grabbed X2's arm and flung him on top of the X4.

"Weaklings shouldn't mess with the strong." Loaderliomon rammed into him and sent him back a little. "Why you little annoyance." Loaderliomon slammed his tail into Dinohumon before he could say anything else.

"Edward, Xros us. We'll be able to match his speed and power." I nod and select X2 and him from the select screen.

"Dorumon X2, Loaderliomon. Digi Xros." Loaderliomon's head separated from his body as his body turned into legs, the legs folding at the side. The head formed onto the right shoulder and Gardromon's feet made up the feet. The box with Dorumon's crystal on it went to the chest as the diamond went to the back. A helmet similar to Shoutmon X4's appeared, but with no horns and it was light brown. The tail was still there too. "Dorumon X3." He and Dinohumon both stared at each other.

X3 made the first move, running up to Dinohumon and landing a punch to the face. Dinohumon retaliated by trying to hit X3 with his small blades, but missed. X3 landed a round house kick and then another punch to the face. "Time to end this." He clapped his hands over the gem on his chest and a red light enveloped the gem. "Tri-Gem." He thrust his hands forward and the attack blasted forward and hit the dinosaur, sending him flying back into a wall. He didn't disperse but was extremely pissed.

"So you think a measly Xros like this can defeat me, well think again." He grabbed a box on his belt and crushed it open. "This is the data of ChaosMegidramon as well as the rest of my army." The data fell out and was absorbed into his body. He began to change completely. His arms became more clawed and red armor covered his entire body. His legs were just red mechanical versions of the original's; his hands became longer and bonier; Megidramon's mask formed over his face and Chaosdramon's mouth became his mouth; 3 pairs of bat wings formed behind him and the cannons formed on his shoulders. He was 20 times larger and didn't look happy. "Let's see how you deal with me now that I'm in my true form. Terrordramon." The two Xrosses stood looking up at him, shocked at how much he changed. I don't know about them but I was not very optimistic we'd win this battle.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's it. I'm sorry that I'm not updating this story much, I'm just working hard on my SE and Fairy Tail fanfics more. So much inspiration is flowing in for them and I'm having trouble with inspiration for this story. I'll update a bit more hopefully. Thanks and until we meet again, ciaossu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello people who actually read this story and like it, if you have forgotten my name, it's Edward the Pure, better known as Ed. I have some news that I'm sure that you guys might like to know.**

**Edward: There is a schedule on the profile page and it says this story will always be uploaded on today, which he's going to call, 'Mon'day, thanks to a milk carton he found one day lying in the street with the joke, "What is a Digimon's favorite day of the week?" I'm sure that you know what the answer is. And after much deliberation, Ed and I have come to a disagreement. I say that even though this isn't getting that many hits, it's still a good story. And he thinks he may be doing something wrong and that some of you guys think that he is kind of ripping off of the Shoutmon Xrosses, but I don't think so. He has a viable reason for this but you'll see it later in that chapter.**

**Me: And I say that it isn't all that good because of the low number of hits since my others, including my SE fic, are over this stories hits number, and my SE fic was out for a less amount of time then either of my other stories. So which do you think is right, and that includes you, people who read and don't leave comments. I am a firm believer of writer-reader interactions and love to hear what you guys think of this stuff. And with that out of the way, to the new Xrosses that appear later in the chapter. Oh, and also, you'll get to see my favorite Xros from the series since balance is always the best thing in my opinion.**

Chapter 5

Terrordramon stood over X4 and X3, almost like he was waiting for them to make a move. "Dorumon X3, don't hold back!" I yell at him as he turns and nods, rushing forward towards his opponent.

"Grand Line!" He said as two missiles shot out from his hands at Terrordramon. They hit but didn't scratch him. X4 decided to try his luck next.

"Tri-Victorize!" He held his sword horizontally, a V forming in front of it and blasting towards the mech, only to ping off and hit the ground next to it. A mechanical laugh could be heard from him.

"I already said that such weak Xrosses wouldn't harm me, so why persist?" He said as his hands and cannons began to rotate. "Hyper Chaos Destroyer." A beam of pure energy shot out at both of the Xrosses, who were thrown back by force of the attack and taking a lot of damage, nearly breaking their Xrosses from the impact it had.

"X3, you alright?" I asked as I ran over to him. He got up slowly, but surely.

"Yeah I'm fine, just caught off guard. Maybe if I had a shield then I could stand more of a chance." He got up and an idea formed in my head. I'd probably pass out from over working myself, but it would be worth it.

"X3, stand back. I'm calling them out," I said as I selected the Digimon I wanted and shouted their names. "Geminimon, Taurumon, SaberLeomon, Capricormon. DigiXros!" The four of them came out of the Xros Loader, turning into lights and merging together a little bit in front of Terrordramon. I selected 4 more Digimon and shouted their names. "Aquarimon, Cancemon, Piscesmon, Sagittarimon. DigiXros!" They emerged as lights and combined in front of us. I chose 4 more and pointed to the left. "Virgomon, Libramon, Aresmon, Scorpiomon. DigiXros!" They merged and began to take shape.

The first Xros was formed seconds after the last one. The parts that were Taurumon were legs, belt buckle, and torso. SaberLeomon made up the left shoulder using his head, the arm using his body, and the feet using the paws. Aresmon was completely the same, only instead of the hooves making some of the feet, they just helped make up the arm. Gloved hands appeared from the arms and a head resembling that of the Shineing Gundam's. (AN: Look it up please. It was my favorite of any of the Gundam series') "WarZodiacmon!" He said, announcing his name as he jumped back and landed to my right.

The second Xros was formed shortly after WarZodiacmon had announced his name. It was basically AquariSlashmon but the smaller claw was replaced by a bow similar to Sagittarimon's but in the shape of a claw, a scale skirt that reached her ankles and was wavy enough that she could easily move in it. A silver circlet appeared on her head and had wave patterns on it. The giant claw opened, did a 180, and closed on her arm, revealing that it was still there. Finally her pot of water turned into a quiver and strapped onto her back. She crew an arrow of water and put it in the quiver on her right arm, aiming at the mech dragon. "AquaZodiacmon," she announced, quite calm. She didn't move from her stance, waiting for the last of our friends to form.

The third Xros finally formed after a few more seconds and I didn't like my decision on this one now that I had chosen them. It was Virgomon in a different outfit and other accessories. Her short pink hair had grown out a bit more and she now wore the robes of Libramon, minus sleeves and a bit more revealing in the chest area (AN: Sorry for interrupting again, but Edward lived a sheltered life, and has never had a girlfriend so he's not very comfortable around people who reveal themselves physically in this way). Curved horns took form on both sides of her head and a long sleeved, wool coat appeared over her torso, not able to close fully and only reached mid torso. Straw sandals appeared on her feet and iron bracelets on her wrists. In a flash a staff with the claws of Scorpiomon on one side and his tail blade on the other. She spun it around a few times as two floating orbs appeared and merged with her hands, not changing them in anyway. She slammed the claws on the ground and spun it around so the tail blade was facing her opponent. "LadyZodiacmon, at your service sir," she said as she turned to me, placed on end of her weapon into the ground and bowing.

"Taiki, we don't need to get behind as well, right?" Shoutmon X4 said as he slowly got up. Taiki nodded and selected another Digimon with sub bodies.

"Shoutmon X4, Knightmon, PawnChessmons. DigiXros!" He said as he raised his Xros Loader into the air and Shoutmon changed. "Shoutmon X4K!" He stood with his sword in one hand as his shield was raised up to block Terrordramon's next attack.

"Just because you added more doesn't mean you'll win," he said as flames began to lick out of his mouth. "Destroyed Megiddo." Purple flames shot out of his mouth and impacted where we were. X4K had gotten in the way and stopped the attack, holding it back.

"I've got this here, go." He said as he began to push forward against the flames. I nodded and ran out of the way as the new Xrosses charged the mech.

WarZodiacmon was the first to act, focusing his energy into his left hand. "Take this. Regulus Impact." He shot out a golden lion head from it and it pushed the dragon back a little. Before he could recover though, another attack had already come. "Horn Slam." Capricormon's head broke off from the shoulder and attached to the hand, giving it a bit more punch. And to end it off, he delivered a powerful knee hit and sent Terrordramon back a few feet.

AquaZodiacmon was the next to act, preparing to shoot her arrows. "Maelstrom Arrows." The one water arrow left the notch and turned into thousands of arrows, each hitting the dragon. But like her War-subtype comrade, she didn't stop with one attack. The claw formed back on her left hand and she slammed it into his face, scratching the red metal. She then took aim with the claw open and water formed inside of it. "Titanic Tear." A column of water shot out from the claw and pushed the dragon several feet back and even causing him to short circuit.

LadyZodiacmon saw this as an opening and ran forward. She thrust the claw forward and it pierced easily. "Claw Ripper," she said as she moved it upwards and it cut through more of the armor. And also like her comrades, she decided to add another attack. She jumped up and brought the tail edge down on the head. "Tail Slash Storm." She repeated the action multiple times, making multiple holes in the target's dragon mask, causing him to scream in pain. And to end off her assault, she jumped off of his hands and the weapon turned into energy and fused with the bracelets and created chains that wrapped around her arms, then extended further down to her hands. She rotated and the chains extended to full length, forming a giant twister. "Chain Reaction." When the chains hit, they wrapped around Terrordramon and trapped him. The chains started to glow and when the glow reached the dragon, they exploded and returned to the staff. When the smoke died down, Terrordramon had a few scratches but not much else.

X3 saw that he was weakened and put a fist up in front of the gem on his chest and drew out a javelin of light. "Crystal Harpoon," he said as he threw it at the dragon opponent, going straight through his armor in his weakened state. But still he was standing, albeit barely.

X4K was the one to finish it off though. He raised his sword with both hands and brought it down, creating a larger and more powerful version of his original attack. "Burning Start Crusher!" The attack hit and was the final push that caused Terrordramon to dissipate into pure data.

I fell over backwards, exhausted. "Finally got this zone safe from his forces. Guess that means you guys aren't with Bagura," I said. Taiki looked at me slightly confused. "Even if you were trying to trick my by getting rid of Dinohumon, if you have a Knightmon, you guys can't be in the Bagura army."

Taiki then posed a question I wasn't expecting. "I was just wondering, why is it that you have a X2 and X3? I thought only Shoutmon had that ability." Now that I thought about it, it was a little strange.

All the Xrosses turned back into their component forms and returned to their respective Xros Loaders to rest up. "Well from what I can tell, a Xros like the X2 and X3 variety aren't restricted to a single Digimon. It seems that there must be some sort of code in them that allows them to use the full power of Digi Xrosing. I don't know anything about this other than that though." I jumped back up and stretched and walked back towards the fortress, Cannondramon following suit. When I saw that the others weren't following I turned on my heel. "You are welcome to come in you know," I said as I began walking in. They followed soon after. I heard about all their adventures from the three humans and Shoutmon, from defeating MadLeomon, to defeating AncientVolcamon, to their first meeting with Lilithmon, and finally ending it with an account of them going toe to toe with Tactimon and overpowering him.

The rest of the night was spent just talking about useless stuff and soon after we went to bed after I showed them their separate sleeping quarters, one for each of them. I went to my own room, which was all brown stone and had only a bed in the center. I lied down and began to let sleep take me. I wondered if they would mind if I joined their little party of adventurers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And after writing this I thought I'd let you guys know a little secret about future chapters. In Xros Wars, they have a new Greymon and MetalGreymon. I am going to say that I refuse to call them by these names since they don't look anything at all like the originals, which I hate. You don't mess with something that's already awesome.**

**Edward: -_-" Anyway, they'll be called different names. As well as any other Digimon that come up that aren't like the originals. Greymon (2011) is now DarkGreymon, MetalGreymon (2011) is now MailGreymon, and finally, since I just now thought of this, Cyberdramon (2011) is now Aliendramon, since he looks like an alien.**

**Me: If you have a problem with it, then fine you have a problem. I'm not changing this because the originals could kick their butts and I won't accept these new re-skins.**

**Edward: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Me: Not really. I had a few choice words I could have put in there and didn't. And I believe that I had something else to say. … … … … … … … … … … … … Ah, here it is. I am actually accepting 1 OC for this story. It's your choice whether they are generals of their own armies or if you want them to not have a Xros Loader and not be a general just ignore some of the stuff. I have a form here for you to fill out if you're interested.**

**Name:**

**Age: (Can't be more than 17)**

**Nationality: (Can be anything, even American or, if you so wish, Switzerland)**

**General or Random Person Picked Up: (If general, put army name)**

**Digimon: (Generals only)**

**Xrosses: (Must be creative. Generals only)**

**Appearance: (Please be very descriptive)**

**Personality: (Please no Taiki's, I really have trouble with his personality even though it's simple)**

**Base of Operations: (Examples: Green Zone for Xros Heart, Junk or Trash Zone for Twilight, Disk Zone for Blue Flare, and Constellation Zone for All Stars. Generals only)**

**Limitations: (Such as can't do a large Xros or numerous Xrosses. Generals only)**

**Xros Loader Color: (Generals only)**

**Fighting Style: (Generals only)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**There was more things for Generals then I first thought, maybe I won't get a General then.**

**Edward: But that means I'll have to watch out for other people as well. (shivers)**

**Me: Yes, I know it's terrifying. (Rolls eyes) Anyway, newly designated lines for you to say and I hope that I get an OC for this, whether it's a General or not. So, Edward would you please?**

**Edward: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to more _Digimon Xros Wars: The Shining Zodiac_. In the last chapter, we saw some new Xrosses, the end of Terrordramon at the hands of my favorite Xros ever in the series, Shoutmon X4K, and we learned that Edward is interested in joining Taiki and the Xros Heart crew. Plus I asked for 1 OC and got 2 from one person, but I think it'll work because their siblings. One will be appearing this chapter, but no Xrosses from them quite yet. I actually had to write this after reading the OC that they sent and am waiting on something. If you are currently reading this, please know that you will be kept confidential and you have all the time in the world to finish what I am waiting on.**

**Kia: Please just start this thing already, this little thing about not minding Blaze's caused waiting.**

**Lyulf: I agree, but I won't get any action for two weeks.**

**Me: I thought I told you guys to wait over in the corner until I introduced you. And thanks Kia, you just had to break my confidentiality promise.**

**Lyulf: Don't you talk to my sister that way.**

**Me: Oh, I'm so scared, the younger brother defending the big sister. Yeah, I've seen this before, and it didn't end well. So, since Edward isn't here for some reason, I'll start it off and then give Lyulf what's coming to him.**

**Lyulf: You did not just call me by my real name did you? (nod) You're not going to live until the end of the chapter! (starts fighting with me)**

**Kia: Honestly, why does this always happen? A fight breaking out at some point or another in the AN's. While they fight, I'll start this off. Here we go with-**

Chapter 6

*Edward POV*

I woke up and stretched. It wasn't too early, but it was early enough to get up. If I was going to see if I could go with the others, I wasn't doing it in my real world clothes. I believe it's best to make a good impression, and my clothes weren't clean enough to make a good first impression any where I'd go. I walked over to the wall to the left of the door. I pressed the middle brick, causing it to open, revealing a whole bunch of clothes that I had found here when I arrived and were all my size. I pulled out a black shirt with the Ghost Buster logo on the front, a pair of blue denim jeans, brown shoes, and a brown coat, keeping it open to show the logo off. I stepped away, the door closing as I walked away, and looked out the window.

_Just who to bring and leave behind,_ I wondered as I deliberated everything. I had been here three years and I was finally leaving this zone. Guess I'll just figure it out later. I better go ask them before making any assumptions. And with that I left the room to ask them if I could join or not.

*? ? ? POV*

The Zones started to separate. It seemed that the Bagura army had gained another zone. But what truly frightened me was that Lee had been defeated by them. He couldn't have though, could he? If that was true, then that means they'll be after us next. "Flamemon, I think we'll need to get the Code Crown of the Zone soon." The Digimon standing next to me nodded.

"Yeah. If they were able to beat your brother, just think of what they'll do when they get over here," he said as he started to turn away. I still watched as the Zones separated for the first time in who knows how long. Flamemon noticed my hesitance and turned towards me. "Kia, you alright?" He asked. I turned and nodded, slowly walking the direction he had started to walking in. _I swear I'll get you back Lee, don't worry,_ I thought as we left.

*Edward POV*

We all stood in front of the fortress that was set up. Taiki had agreed to allow me to tag along, but Zenjirou and Akari didn't look to happy. I turned to the Digimon I was leaving behind; Cannondramon, Vikemon, the Zudomons, and GigaSeadramon, as well as a few other Digimon. "I'm trusting you guys to keep this place protected from Bagura. If they show up and you can't handle them, don't be afraid to come find me GigaSeadramon," I said as he nodded. I pulled out the Code Crown out of my pocket and tossed it to Taiki, who looked surprised.

"I thought you said it was locked up and the only way to get this Zone's Code Crown was to destroy the fortress?" He asked confused. I decided I'd give him an explanation.

"I was lying when I said that. I thought that if I lied to you then you'd just go and leave the Zone alone. Glad you didn't though," I said with a smirk, receiving a smirk back from him. He nodded and began the Zone Transfer. I turned back to everyone and waved good bye.

The Zone Transfer went over quite quietly, not that I minded much but still, not any sound was a little uncomfortable. When we got out though, I saw that we were in a grassy zone resembling the Grasslands in Africa. The X3 components all came out of the red Xros Loader as did mine from my white one. The main controller of my Zodiacmons also came out, viewing the Zone. "This is Valley Zone; quite nicer than I'd heard," Shoutmon said as he looked around, taking everything in.

I was taking in the sights when I saw a few figures out in the distance. I could make out 2 human forms running from some Dorugamon with black rings around their necks, followed closely by a MetalEtemon. "Looks like there's someone being chased by the Bagura," I said as the figures disappeared behind some trees.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, this Zone is the base for Team Heavenly Fire. Guess this new guy is too much for them to handle," Geminimon said as he popped his knuckles. "Shall we?" He questioned as I charged on ahead to help.

As I ran I could have sworn I heard Taiki say something like, "I can't turn my back on them!" I couldn't really make it out but I could hear him running the same way as I was.

After a few minutes of running we finally found them in a rocky area with her back to a wall. The Dorugamon badly burned and MetalEtemon nowhere to be seen. But the figure from before was there. She was 5'5" with somewhat wavy black hair that went down to her shoulders, warm chocolate brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a long-sleeved dark-gold jacket and zippers, worn out jeans, and brown combat boots with a faint flame pattern. What really got my attention, though, was that she had a Xros Loader of a deep gold color with orange on some parts and was pulling a Digimon back into it. She didn't look to well as she started to rock and lean against the wall behind her.

"You have to be kidding me," I whispered to myself. I walked out into the open, waiting for her to react to seeing me. She did and slightly smiled. "Have we met somewhere before, or perhaps it was when you were invading my Zone." She smirked.

"Oh, do you still hold it against us? I mean, we did help you actually get the Code Crown," she said almost quietly. It was my turn to turn the tables.

"But you did try to kill me a few times, you and your brother." She slightly flinched at the comment, but I wasn't sure why. "Kia, did something just happen concerning Lyulf?" She looked away, obviously not comfortable with the topic. She murmured something but I couldn't make it out. From my day of experience with her and her brother, I knew that I wouldn't want to ask her to say it again.

"Edward, you know her?" Taiki asked as he finally caught up. I nodded.

"Yeah; her and her brother came to the Constellation Zone once and tried to take the Code Crown, only to be stopped by Bagura and helped me get the Code Crown. By the way, her name's Kia, and her brother's Lyulf. Just don't call him that to his face, he doesn't like it. I just call him Wolf when around him." I realized what I was doing and quickly apologized. "Getting off track. So, basically yes I know her from something that happened a while ago and her brother too." Kia grabbed hold of my coat and used it to pull herself up, since I was the easiest thing to help her up, but she pulled me down in the process, which I thought was an accident, until I heard her whisper.

"They took him; they got the Forest Zone and captured him. Lee's been captured by Bagura."

*Forest Zone, Third POV*

Mephistomon looked over the Zone that he just conquered. He was quite pleased with himself. He heard that the Zone's army was tough, but he didn't think it would be as tough as it was, having to use his true form. "Mephistomon sir, Lady Lilithmon wishes to hear a report from you." He turned to see a Vahjramon kneeling down, awaiting his master's reply.

"Tell her Forest Zone is ours, but Valley Zone is a different story. MetalEtemon is looking for the Code Crown as we speak and was almost destroyed by the Zone's army," he said as he awaited the Vahjramon's response, only to hear a more feminine tone.

"Keep up the good work," the voice said as its owner walked away. Mephistomon felt a little more accomplished after that. He looked back at the Zone. He was going to have fun with the other army whose name escaped him because of how insignificant they seemed to him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there you go, the first chapter of the first official arc. We'll see more of this later, but I want to restate something. I got a review saying that I shouldn't change the name of Cyberdramon to Aliendramon since it's still cyborg/dragon like. I want to change it since that was the one that was viable to changes, so I'm just calling him a different name. Because I believe that sub-types work well, I decided to call this one MegaCyberdramon, so that it keeps the original name and also has a different name.**

**Kia: Thanks for making me seem kind of weak there, emotionally that is.**

**Me: I just had to put that there as to set up for future chapters. And also before I forget, I was going to put up the story that got me the courage to do this story. The name of it is _Digimon Xros Wars: Xtra_ and I can't remember the author's name, but I know Crystal was in the name.**

**Lyulf: Would you please change my name here to what you're going to be calling me more often.**

**Me: I was actually going to call you that during these ANs only. Come at me then. (starts fighting again)**

**Edward: Guess I missed some stuff here.**

**Kia: No kidding, I think you better end it before the kill each other.**

**Edward: Alright, I'll do just that. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello people who actually read this. It is me again. Slowly been working on this like a new fic I made and I thought it was deserved after all this time.**

**Kia: And here we'll get to see one of my Xrosses. Hey Ed, why haven't you updated for awhile?**

**Lyulf: Yeah I was wondering that myself.**

**Edward: Well you see, for those of you wondering, Ed had an F in a class and then an F in another and he's been working hard to get it up.**

**Me: And I don't have anything to update regularly so with that out of the way let's just get on to the next chapter. Oh yeah, new mechanic I'm trying out so tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7

*Kia POV*

I was standing on a field of green grass. Across the way from me was a boy. He was 5'6", messy dark brown hair, intimidating near black brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore black shirt with several tears and a pair of sabertooth fangs on top of a pair of claws that made an 'X', copper fingerless gloves, cameo cargo pants, and black running shoes. It was Lee. He had a determined expression on his face as he looked up. Behind him two more people appeared. One was Edward, and the other was me. All of us were staring up at the sky. I turned to look at whatever they were looking at, only to be blinded by a golden light. I could make out 4 figures in the light though. One was Dorumon, the second was Flamemon, the third was Guilmon and the last one was a new Digimon I hadn't seen before. It was a small raptor looking Digimon with a shell like a samurai's helmet and was wielding a sword in each hand that were three times as large as him. They all began to change into larger forms, then the gold light blinded me. But one thing did stand out. Behind the light in the back ground I could see a dark, shadowy figure, extending a hand that turned into a drill and was about to hit them.

Then I suddenly woke up in a flattened out field. I looked over to see Edward sitting on a rock with his back to me. I tried standing but my body felt heavy. "You over extended yourself, don't try getting up quite yet," Edward said with his back to me. I ignored him and just got up, walking over to him. "You really are something Kia." Edward jumped off his rock and spun on his heel, giving me one of his signature "What happened?" looks.

"I don't know. Bagura came and took over the Forest Zone. They separated the Zones and now their armies have separated as well. We have a bit of a chance this way," I told him as he took everything into consideration.

"What can you tell me about the enemy forces?" He asked me. I looked at him rather annoyingly. He really was an idiot at times like these. Overly sure and checking so many times every scrap of evidence.

"All I know is that the army in the Valley Zone here is made up of Dorugamon, Monochromon, Minotaurumon, Pteramon, and a Digimon I've never seen before. The leader is MetalEtemon but he also has a head subordinate called Pandamon." He took in all the info and began contemplating. I thought I'd stop this and change the topic. "It really is nice to see you after all this time though." He stopped thinking and smirked.

"Well of course it is. I did save you multiple times back in Constellation Zone," He began to brag, which was rather annoying. Then he did something that really surprised me. "It is nice to see you as well in all seriousness though." He turned and walked away, hands in his pockets and some sort of strut in his step. I just stared and laughed. He was such an idiot at times.

*Edward POV*

I got back to where everyone was and they all just stared at me. "She awake now?" Taiki asked. I nodded. Kia walked up behind me and greeted them. "So what's the deal?" Taiki asked. Kia didn't look like she wanted to talk about it and Taiki just let it drop.

I decided to take the front though and try to come up with a plan. "Kia told me the enemy forces of the Zones. I think we may need to think of how we'll fight before we go and fight them recklessly." They respectfully decided to pay attention. "They have a huge amount of Dorugamon, Monochromon, Minotaurumon, Pteramon, and some other Digimon. The leaders of the army are a MetalEtemon and a Pandamon. The size of the army is unknown but we can guess that they'll be large." I pointed to each army present. "If we each take one of these forces head on, then we can beat them quickly and efficiently."

Kia decided to put in some more info and stood up. "MetalEtemon is strong and has an even stronger defense. His entire body is made of entirely of chrome digizoid. Only something else made of chrome digizoid can break it. Flamedramon's claws are made of chrome digizoid so I'll take him on." Taiki was about to object when I interjected instead.

"That may be but you're forgetting about purity. His has a higher purity than Flamedramon's. You actually only have one option for fighting him." She looked like she was about to argue when I interrupted her and continued. "It's the only option. None of us have any Digimon with chrome digizoid and he's the only one who has a high enough purity to break through it." She nodded and I continued.

"I can take care of the army if you'll take care of the Pandamon," I said to Taiki. Shoutmon, who had been neglectedly forgotten about entirely, spoke up.

"Sounds like a good plan, but why do you want us to fight him?" He was kind of inquisitive when he asked.

"Pandamon is a speedy Digimon. From what I heard X4B would be able to keep up with him easily. Plus there's also the power difference. I don't think any of my Xrosses could overpower him." I was lying, but I knew I wouldn't have enough power to form a Xros that could overpower him.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Kia said as an explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Dorumon said after reloading from the Xros Loader. The noise was getting louder and in the distance I could make out some sort of dragon flying away from the explosions. It was carrying a few more Digimon on its back. From the explosions came a few of the lackeys of the Bagura running or flying behind it, trying to catch up.

"Looks like Bagura's here a little earlier than I expected. Let's all separate and try to find our targets," I said and we each went our separate ways to fight the Bagura.

*Kia POV*

I saw MetalEtemon near the back, and he was shouting orders. Beside him was Pandamon, who was calmly just watching. Some of the army noticed me and mindlessly charged me. Big mistake. "Reload: Flamemon, Firamon, Flamedramon, Lekismon, Kyuubimon." All the designated Digimon came out of the Xros Loader. They all noticed the Digimon charging and prepared their attacks.

The tails on Kyuubimon began to glow. "Fox Tail Inferno." 9 flames shot out from each one and got rid of one Digimon each. Flamedramon took the next attack.

"Fire Rocket." Flames covered his entire body and he ran straight through the middle, getting rid of more of the Digimon. From what I could tell, there were about 30 left of the army.

Each of the Digimon who hadn't fought yet had decided to box in the remaining 30. Each of them using their own attacks. Flames surrounded Flamemon's fists, Firamon flew into the sky as flames surrounded his body, and Lekismon drew an ice arrow from the stickup on her back and aimed at the Bagura lackeys. Each one spoke the name of their attacks.

"Baby Salamander." The flames were shot at the army.

"Flame Dive." Firamon dove down and blew away the enemy.

"Tear Arrow." The arrow got rid of the remaining army.

Before I could congratulate them, when dark lightning struck Kyuubimon and Lekismon. I turned to see MetalEtemon, grinning like an idiot, showing off his gold teeth. "Well well. I see you're still alive. I thought I got rid of you when the Dorugamon had you cornered," he said while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Fat chance monkey boy. You can't put me down that easily," I said as I pulled out my Xros Loader. "Now let's go!"

*Enter _Fire_ by Wada Koji*

"Flamemon, Firamon, Flamedramon." I pulled back the Xros Loader and said the intiating command. "DigiXros."

Each of them flew up into the air as a beam of light and impacted together. "**DigiXros_._**" They said in unison.

_Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire! __  
><em>_Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

The lights fused together to make a new form. He had the claws of Firagamon, the fire pattern of Flamedramon on the arms and legs, and the symbol on Flamemon's chest and its anklets. The head and body resembled Flamedramon's but was a fire red and dark orange color. Blue gauntlets covered its forearms and has Firamon's tail only the tip is like a blazing fire.

_Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara __  
><em>_Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

The new Digimon said it's name as it struck a pose similar to the one Flamedramon did when he Armor Digivolved in Digimon Season 2*. "Blazemon." Two larger, dark red forms of Flamedramon's claws shot out of the forearms and were surrounded by red flames. "Flame Blade." A wave of flames was shot at MetalEtemon, who was went back a few feet.

_Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze __  
><em>_Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda __  
><em>_Burn up'n go!_

While MetalEtemon was stunned by the attack and Blazemon took the advantage. He slashed at MetalEtemon with the claws still on fire and made a deep gash in the armor like material. "Blazemon, don't leave him an opening," I yelled at him. He nodded and blue flames surrounded his hands.

"Blue Flames!" He delivered a few punches at the silver monkey and fired a giant blue fireball to follow up.

_Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai __  
><em>_Hikari o matotte get a fire power!_

MetalEtemon just shook it off and pulled back one of his fists. "Metal Punch!" It connected with Blazemon and sent him stumbling back a few feet. "Look out below. Banana Slip!" Blazemon then actually slipped on a banana peel that was right behind him.

_Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara __  
><em>_Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!_

"Blazemon, we need to end this now," I said as I raised my Xros Loader to give him more power. His eyes began to glow. "Give it everything you've got!"

_Michi ga michiteru furontia e_

"Let's go," Three flames all appeared in a triangle formation in front of Blazemon. The top flame was a bright orange with the kanji for fire, the bottom left flame was a dark blue in the shape of the DigiEgg of Courage, and the bottom right flame was bright red with Firamon's wings. "Trinity Blaze!" He unleashed his strongest attack and shot it at MetalEtemon.

_Hashiri tsuzukeru nda _

Blazemon shot the triangle at MetalEtemon and the flames left a trail of fire as it sped towards the monkey. Once it exploded, he was consumed by all three of flames.

_"Kimi o tsurete"_

The smoke cleared and MetalEtemon was gone. Though I could swear I didn't see him get turned into data, I was certain of our victory. I was glad that this was all over. I just hoped everyone else was doing good with their battle.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And we are done. The new mechanic I was talking about are: theme songs. I wasn't actually going to do this, but I actually found a fic that incorporated them into his fic and it actually worked, so if you like it let me know. If you hate it let me know. I just wanted to try this once and get everyone's opinion on this.**

**Lyulf: And again I don't make an appearance.**

**Kia: Be patient, we have to get the Code Crown for Valley Zone, then we can come and save you.**

**Lyulf: I don't need your help sis, really. I'll get out on my own.**

**Edward: I believe you Wolf. But I'm not sure Ed will let you.**

**Me: Well I might let Lyulf do so.**

**Kia: Oh yeah, also thanks for showing my power.**

**Me: Your welcome, but you used the wrong Xros.**

**Kia: ?**

**Me: You were supposed to use the other one with Flamemon as the center.**

**Kia: Oh, I didn't feel the need to.**

**Edward: I told you to use it Kia, what's wrong with you?**

**Kia: Me? You didn't explain well enough.**

**Lyulf: After reading it again, I agree with her. Why didn't you explain it better?**

**Edward: Ed blocked that from my lines. I wanted to tell her but-**

**Me: I wanted to have this Xros be a mystery. And a bit of foreshadowing with the vision. But again, let me know what you think of adding a theme song to a fight and I may or may not use it again. So with that out of the way, Edward if you please.**

**Edward: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	8. Update

**AN: Hey everyone, Edward the Pure here. Just thought I'd give you guys an update on some stuff. It's nothing to serious, just a bit of apologizing and to talk about a few things. First off on the business here is that I would like to apologize for my lack of being on here, to my readers and those I follow who also follow me. It's just college, and I'm sure most of you guys can accept that excuse, but whenever I give it I feel so bad about it. I can't explain why it is, but, well, it's complicated. I'll try to get a review to you guys, you know who you are, as soon as I can. Secondly, my dad is still doing alright but I'm not sure if something will happen again or not. If anything does happen I promise to let you guys know. You guys need to know if I'm going to be away for awhile because, you guys are the reason I keep writing. If you guys didn't like my writings, I might just end my account permanently. And finally on this update like thing, I'm afraid you guys still have to wait for chapters. I am having horrible writers block and the only things I can think of are for the near end of my stories. I do have key events planned out, but those are farther in the future. I'll try to get you guys something soon, I promise. And if my writings have upset you in any way or, if I'm right about this, I seem somehow different in my writing style, please let me know. I sound like someone desperate for a review here. I apologize for that. I'd say somethings, but I'd probably just dig my own hole. So I'm going to leave you guys off with that. I hope to actually get something for you guys soon. I hope that the time from now until then treats all of you well and I'll see you next time. Until then, ciaossu.**


End file.
